Last Chance
by Fate Lowe
Summary: Ever wonder what really happened before the final battle. Well here's my interpretation.


****

Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...thank you.

AN: This was written for CoL '08. It is 1 of 4 entries. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Last Chance**

**By: Fate Lowe**

Ever wonder why Heero had that smile on his face before the final battle? Or maybe why he was all of a sudden so nice and emotional? Or where he got his will to survive?

"Relena, it's fine."

"Heero just let me bandage it. You're about to go into battle and I want to do this one thing for you. Please, Heero.""Fine."

Heero sat down on the bench in the locker room. Relena walked over and started wrapping his arm. She tied it off and held onto it. Heero looked over and noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Relena?"

She looked up into his eyes and gave a watery smile. He lifted his hand to wipe her tears away.

"What's wrong? It was just a scratch."

Relena shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just…this may be the last time that I see you. The last chance that I have to tell you…"

Relena's voice was choked off by a sob as she turned away. Heero reached out a put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what?"Relena turned back around and put her hands on the sides of Heero's face. She swiftly captured his lips with hers. Heero just sat there stunned. When Relena pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw the shock there. She smiled.

"Tell you that I love you, Heero Yuy."

Heero couldn't think for a minute. He just sat there looking at the girl in front of him. Relena stood up.

"Well, I guess we should get going."

She started to walk towards the lockers. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her and she was pulled close to a warm body. She shuddered as she felt hot breath tickle her ear as he spoke.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. I don't know anything about emotions Relena but I've always wanted to hold you like this. When I'm away from you, you're always on my mind. If that's love than I've loved you since the day I met you, Relena Peacecraft."

Now it was Relena's turn to stand in shock. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned around in Heero's arms and smiled up at him, and for the first time, Heero smiled back. Heero leaned down and planted swift tender kisses all over her face. When he finally reached her lips, he stayed there for a while before pulling away slowly. Relena's eyes fluttered open and locked with Heero's beautiful blues.

"Make love to me Heero."

"What?""This might be our last chance. You are a man of action Heero, have been ever since I met you. Show me how you feel. Make love to me.""But, I've never done that before.""Neither have I. I want you to be my first.""Me too."

Heero moved in and captured her lips once again. He lightly traced Relena's lips with his tongue. Relena slowly parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned low in her throat when their tongues met. Heero pulled away after a little while to trail soft kisses along her jaw line to her ear. He started to nibble lightly on the lobe as he unbuttoned her shirt. He released her earlobe to leave a hot trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone before pulling away to remove her blouse. His shirt soon joined hers on the floor. Heero groaned when Relena started to explore his upper body with her soft hands. She started trailing kisses from his ear down to his chest. He gasped when her tongue came in contact with one of his nipples. Heero fumbled with her bra clasp for a few minutes until it finally gave way and slid down her arms. Heero's hands moved around to cup Relena's breasts. Relena arched into the touch as Heero's thumbs skimmed over her nipples. Heero's hands smoothed down Relena's sides to settle on her hips. Pulling her closer, he captured her lips once again. They quickly divested each other of the rest of their clothes. Heero sat down on the bench with Relena standing in front of him. He took a hold of her hands and looked up into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

In response, Relena positioned herself above Heero and smiled down at him. Heero nodded once before guiding himself towards Relena's opening. Relena slowly lowered herself onto Heero until he came in contact with her barrier. She paused for a second before thrusting quickly downward with a small yelp. Heero tensed as he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He wiped it away and held Relena to him while whispering in her ear until she got comfortable. When she pulled away from him, Heero rested his hands on her hips to steady her. They started slowly moving together. Heero groaned as Relena's muscles rippled up and down his length. He slid one hand down in between them to play with Relena's nub, making her gasp his name and move faster. The tempo increased as they both got closer to their peak. They came simultaneously screaming each other's names. They collapsed holding each other up as their pulses slowed. Heero showered Relena's face in butterfly kisses as she smiled at him.

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you too, Relena."

Owari

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. It really makes my day.**

**Fate Lowe**


End file.
